Togorian
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Togorians are predatory, aggressive nomads and fearless warriors. In the days of the Republic, Togorian pirate fleets were a known menace. The Republic was unsuccessful in quelling this threat, but the new Empire has the drive and the firepower to crush the fleets. During the Dark Times, pirate fleet survivors are likely to seek their fortunes aboard non-Togorian ships and in non-Togorian organizations. Togorians in a group are led by the largest, most aggressive, and most ruthless individual among them. They have little honor, but prefer fights against other Togorians to be face-to-face combat. Males and females have little contact with each other. The males are nomadic, often using domesticated Mosgoth as mounts. The females live in the cities, tending animals and seeing to the Togorians' limited technological pursuits. Togorian Characteristics Personality: Togorian males respect strength above everything else. To that end, they often seek to prove themselves in melee combat against worthy opponents, especially members of other powerful Species. Other Species mistrust Togorians, for they are treacherous, foul, and temperamental. Togorian females are equally aggressive and vicious, but are much less likely to leave their homeworld. Physical Description: Togorians are muscular, stand on legs with two knees, and have retractable, razor-sharp claws. Their piercing jade eyes provide them with excellent vision, even in low light conditions. A Togorian's thick fur is normally jet black or black with orange stripes. Average Height/Weight: A typical Togorian stands 2.5 meters tall and weighs 170 kilograms. Age Groups: Togorians age at the following stages: Homeworld: The temperate world of Togoria, featuring isolated cities among vast savannas, deep canyons and great, deep forests. Languages: Togorians learn their own language of Togorian, as well as the standard tongue of Basic. Example Names: Dankin, Dh'rang, H'sishi, Keta, Mezgraf, Mrrov, Muuurgh, Qrrulla, Rowv, Ruukas, Sarrah, Seendar. Adventurers: Togorians in the galaxy at large are often pirates, outcasts, or exiles. They naturally find their way to criminal enterprises, serving as hired muscle or in other brutal pursuits. They prefer to create their own pirate bands, and they scheme to take over any band they do not lead. Togorian heroes are usually Soldiers or Scoundrels. They have little aptitude for technology. The few Togorian Force-users are rarely trustworthy and likely to fall to The Dark Side in short order. Togorian Species Traits Togorians share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Togorians receive a +4 bonus to their Strength, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Intelligence and Wisdom. Togorians are strong and tough, but not terribly bright or learned. * '''Large Size: As Large creatures, Togorians take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense and a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks. Their lifting and carrying limits are double those of Medium characters. * Speed: Togorians have a base speed of 6 squares. * Feline Reflexes: Togorians gain a +1 Species bonus to their Reflex Defense. * Low-Light Vision: '''Togorians ignore Concealment (But not Total Concealment) from darkness. * '''Physical Intimidation: When using the Persuasion Skill to Intimidate, Togorians use their Strength bonus instead of their Charisma bonus when determining the check modifier. * Automatic Languages: All Togorians can speak, read, and write both Basic and Togorian. Category:Species Category:Togorians